Nobody Knows
by Natmonkey
Summary: Alistair likes Hylla. Hylla likes Alistair. So what's the problem? See for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Alistair often found himself staring at his fellow Grey Warden. At first he thought he simply admired the small elven girl; after all, she was very strong for such a delicate creature and defeated their foes with even more ease than he did. The way she'd _murdered_ that ogre, driving her blades into its throat and heart... It was the most spectacular thing he'd ever seen.

When he caught himself thinking of how her pouty pink lips would taste, how her round breasts would feel in his hands or how it would sound if she whispered sweet words into his ear with that melodious voice, the Warden realized that what he felt for her went beyond admiration. The increased heart rate and sweaty palms pretty much gave it away. And the naughty dreams, of course.

But little did he know that beautiful, soft-spoken Hylla Tabris had a deep, dark secret. The only ones who had ever known were her parents. Her mother had even taught her how to fight, wielding sword and dagger, because if anyone were ever to uncover her secret, or even be able to guess at what it was, well... Suffice it to say that it would not go over well. So Hylla trained and practised until she was strong and skilled. Not even her dear cousins Shianni and Soris knew, even with all the time the three of them had spent together. The thought that she might be different hadn't crossed the siblings' minds for one moment.

Despite her attractive appearance, the young woman had no experience with men, none whatsoever. Her upcoming wedding had made her both scared and excited, but it was actually a relief the whole thing got cancelled. The reason it did, was a terrible one, one she didn't like dwelling on. It had led to her being conscripted into the Grey Wardens to avoid certain death and her life drastically changing. Hylla regretted nothing though; those humans had got what was coming to them.

She thought she'd lost faith in humanity, but then Alistair came along. He was strong, handsome and so sweet. Hylla often wondered how it would be if the man would take her in his arms and kiss her, oh so gently but passionately. Only the thought of that made her feel so hot she would start sweating and breathing heavily. This often brought on concerned questions and she was running out of explanations. She tried very hard not to think of Alistair that way, but failed most of the time.

One day, the young man just got sick of being tormented by vivid, frustrating dreams, shaking like a leaf whenever she was present, fearing she would find out the reason behind his constant blushing and stammering. It was time he got these feelings off his chest.

"Hylla?" Alistair looked down on her as she was idly poking into the fire. Somehow he managed not to openly stare at her long legs. "Can we talk?" He nervously shuffled his feet. What if she didn't like him? Surely he'd never be able to live down that disappointment. He'd even made the effort to dress properly, in nice pants and his best shirt.

The elven girl stared up at the taller human. "Sure." Simply his presence alone got her heart doing somersaults in her chest. "I learned at an early age. You?" Hylla always kept her answers short , simple and sarcastic to prevent any unwanted words from escaping her.

"Har har, very funny. I meant, might we talk alone? Just you and I." The Warden's face turned a deep shade of red and he uncomfortably cleared his throat.

She gave him an unreadable look as she rose. "Understood." Before Hylla turned to march off, she gestured for Alistair to follow her. Twigs snapped under their boots while the two made their way through the undergrowth.

Each were caught up in their own musings: Hylla fearing he had discovered her secret, Alistair contemplating how he should tell her how he felt. He nearly crashed into the object of his affection when she suddenly halted. They were in a moonlit clearing a fair distance away from their camp, a lonely owl hooting somewhere in a tree.

"We're alone now. Speak," Hylla said curtly. She feared that if she stayed alone with him for too long, she would faint, or worse, tell him how she felt. That certainly couldn't happen, not with the way she was.

Alistair awkwardly scratched his head. "Er, yes. What I wanted to say..." He began pacing around, hands deep in his pockets. "Oh, Maker. This is really difficult."

"What is?" The elf watched his movements with eyebrows raised high. "Is there something you need?"

The Warden shook his head. "No, well, yes, maybe... I-I just really like you, and..." Here he stopped his pacing and hopefully eyed his companion. Who just gave him a blank stare. Letting out a long breath, the young man gathered all of his courage. He was just going to be honest. "What I mean to say is, I think I'm in love with you."

Hylla's heart skipped a beat. She shook her head and slowly sank to her knees, clasping her hands to her face. "No! You can't be!" Tears began streaming from her eyes. Why? It would be so easy to deal with if he didn't care about her at all, but here he was, telling her he was in love with her. There was no way he would accept her. No way.

"What are you talking about?" Alistair kneeled as well and carefully pried the girl's hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him. "Why not?"

"You d-don't know me," she sobbed. "You don't know what I am."

Gently he began wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Of course I know what you are. You're strong, beautiful and kind. What else do I need to know?" The pity he felt at seeing Hylla cry so miserably had wiped away all nervousness, as if by magic. All he wanted to do now was hold her and make her feel at ease.

"You don't understand. Nobody knows. Nobody." The tears had stopped flowing, only dry sobs racking her body. "You could never love me."

Alistair tilted her chin upwards. "Hylla, please don't say that. I can and I do. Whatever it is that troubles you, I will deal with it." Gazing deep into her hazel eyes, committing their shape and colour to memory, he said solemnly: "I promise."

"Really?" She sniffled. Hope flared up in her heart. "You mean that?" Could he mean it? Judging from the affection in his eyes, she would say the answer to that was a wholehearted _yes_. Wordlessly she flung her arms around his neck. Tears were flowing copiously again, but this time they were tears of joy.

Alistair froze when he felt her breasts press against his chest, surprisingly yielding through the stiff leather of her armour. His arms wrapped around her waist to draw her even tighter to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck to drink in her scent as deeply as he could.

A soft whimper escaped Hylla's throat upon feeling the Warden's lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. No man had ever been this close to her. "Alistair," she whispered in a moan.

"Yes, my dear?" He detached himself from his love and smiled warmly at her. Lucky. He felt so lucky to hold this beautiful woman in his arms. That content feeling soon turned into something else as he noticed her shortness of breath, blushing cheeks and swollen red lips. Her eyes looked like they were glazed over with desire. Much like his own probably were at the moment.

The elf bit her lip, her innards twisting into knots. "If you... If you want to be with me, there is something you should know." Might as well bite the bullet and let him know right away. She grasped his hands and opened her mouth, trying on various words to say. Finding the right ones seemed impossible. "But I can't say it. I will have to show you."

Hylla rose to her feet, taking Alistair with her. The chaste little peck she pressed upon his cheek left him aching for more, but apparently he would have to wait. The young woman took a few steps away from him. "Please don't speak," she murmured. There was longing in her eyes, and uncertainty. The Warden had no idea why she should be so insecure, for he saw nothing but utmost perfection every time he looked at her.

Eyes cast downwards, she slowly stepped out of her boots. Her heart was pounding like crazy. Was this the right thing to do? Of course it was. She wanted him to know, and she knew he wouldn't turn her down. He promised, didn't he?

Boots gone, socks gone. Now her belt she dropped in the grass, her fingers working to remove her leathers. Alistair gasped when the girl's chemise came into view; the garment was slightly transparent and offered him a glimpse of her breasts. It was difficult not to reach out and rip the flimsy fabric away, to scoop her up into his arms and shower her with kisses. He had never touched a woman, true, but no doubt she could teach him how.

When Hylla turned her back to him, he could almost cry. But with the disappearance of her skirt came the sight of her behind slightly peeping out from underneath that short chemise. Alistair fidgeted nervously; his pants were beginning to feel a little tight. And then that flimsy white thing hiding her figure was flung into the grass as well, taking the string that held her hair in a high ponytail with it. Dark tresses cascaded down her back, long and lustrous. Not long enough to hide all of nature's bounties from the Warden's wandering eyes, however.

Fumbling awkwardly, Hylla undid the ties to her smallclothes and finally peeled them off too. She took a deep breath to steady herself. This was it. The girl turned around and caught Alistair staring at her, a big stupid grin plastered to his face. This grin turned even wider when his eyes fixed on her chest.

Oblivious to her apparent discomfort, the young Warden's eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts. These were the first pair he'd ever seen. And what a pair they were: round, large and firm-looking, adorned with lovely pink nipples. Unconsciously he licked his lips, imagining what they would feel like against his tongue. But there was so much more to see. His eyes travelled lower, down her flat stomach. There she showed a slight definition of muscle, just enough to still be seductively feminine. Alistair sighed happily and thanked his lucky stars for providing him this opportunity to see something he'd never seen before.

Even lower his eyes went. His breath caught in his throat. No... He _had_ seen this before. How was this possible? His mind was boggled. Alistair rubbed his eyes and looked again. It couldn't be! Eyes flitting between her shapely breasts and the engorged, twitching thing that shouldn't be there, his brain couldn't comprehend what his eyes saw. But it _was_ there. And it was bigger than his own.

All hope fled her when Hylla witnessed the changing of expressions on her fellow Warden's face. First, utter bliss. Then, confusion. And finally, disgust. "A-Alistair?" she whispered tentatively.

"You... Y-you have a... a... You have a _thing_!" he gibbered. His mind was reeling. "Like me!" He shook his head, all desire gone from his being. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Swiftly he turned on his heel and walked away.

So it was as she had feared it would be all along. Again Hylla buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She was a freak, and nobody would ever love her. How could they? She wasn't exactly a woman, but she wasn't a man either. Alistair... He had promised her he would deal with it. And now he was walking away. Her sadness abruptly shifted into a different kind of emotion. The kind that had sent an entire estate of humans to their death. A red mist appeared before her eyes and red-hot rage consumed her, drowning out everything else.

* * *

_Read 'em and weep, my friends. It only gets worse in the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair never even saw it coming. One moment he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned; the next thing he knew, he was on his back in the dewy grass. His jaw hurt like nobody's business and stars were swimming around his vision. In an instant Hylla was on top of him, fingers tangled around his collar and shaking him vehemently.

"_You shallow little shit_!" she hissed. "I'll deal with it, he says! I promise, he says! I open myself up to you and you dare look at me like I'm some kind of monster? _Fuck you_!" Her fist hit his jaw once more for good measure. Alistair was pretty sure he'd lost a tooth to that one. He wanted to apologize, but it was impossible to get between her enraged accusations. All he could do was protect his face with his forearms while she rained punches down on him, all equally painful. Didn't he deserve this for his behaviour? He could so have handled that better, even if she wasn't a sight one saw every day. His colleague was right; he _was_ a shallow little shit. Better to let her whale on him for a while until she was tired and would leave him alone.

Suddenly the lithe body on top of him was gone. Alistair let out a long shuddering breath and made to bolt, but his face was pressed into the grass before he could even move a muscle. A hard blow hit the back of his head, making him dizzy and slightly groggy. Hylla had an iron grip on his neck. Still in a fit of rage she tore his best shirt to shreds, revealing his sculpted torso. Her frenzied mind was still able to appreciate this as her free hand explored his shoulder blades, his spine, the scarred skin of his strong back. An appreciative grunt came forth from her; she felt how she became even harder at the sight and feel of him. Her exploring hand left his body and curled around her hard-on, stroking and squeezing.

The blood froze in Alistair's veins the moment he heard her moaning softly, even with his slow-working mind. He did not like where this was going. Not at all. But squirm as he might, he could not break free. When had the girl become so strong? Last time they had arm wrestled, he'd won soundly. His worst fears were confirmed with the disappearance of his pants and smalls. Alistair kicked, screamed and swore, but to no avail. Hylla was too strong for him.

"Relax, bitch," the little elf rasped. Her normally pleasant voice was raw, rough. "The more you struggle, the more this will hurt." All she wanted now was satisfaction and revenge; nothing would be able to stop her. She didn't know much of the act, but the anger in her certainly did. Her delicate hand traced the curve of one muscular buttock, then the other. Feeling him tremble under her touch, feeling him try to escape, made the enraged elf laugh cruelly. He deserved it. Mess with her, would he? Never. This Grey Warden was about to learn that nobody fucks with Hylla Tabris.

Wrapping an arm around his waist to both hold him in a kneeling position and restrain him, she groped around for her belt. In the little pouch that was attached to it, the girl always kept a small vial of oil to keep her weapons in prime condition. Instinctively she knew lubrication was absolutely necessary for what she was about to do; simply spitting wouldn't be enough to have things proceed smoothly. One oiled finger slowly circled her victim's opening and then slipped inside.

Every fibre in Alistair's body pulled taut when he felt her touch him, _there_, where he hardly even touched himself. Hot tears of shame streaked his face; how could she, he, whatever, humiliate him so? He was instantly drained of all fight. His muscles tightened even further when that one probing finger was joined by another, paving the way for something larger.

"So tight," Hylla growled. "I'm going to enjoy you." Smiling wickedly, she pulled her fingers from him and poured an amount of oil into her palm to anoint her cock with. It throbbed in her hand, the blood inside fuelled by both anger and lust. She positioned the tip against the shivering human's orifice, feeling it twitch involuntarily.

"Please, Hylla, don't," Alistair begged pitifully, his throat thick with fear. "Please don't do this to me."

For a moment she was silent, igniting a tiny spark of hope. That hope was crushed brutally when the elf burst out laughing. "_Please don't do this to me_," she mimicked his plea in a squeaky little voice. "Should've thought of that before you walked out on me."

"I'm sorry!" The Warden was openly weeping now. "Please, I'm sorry!"

Hylla bared her teeth in a vicious grin. "Too little, too late." And with that she abruptly penetrated the young man, pushing the tip of her into him. A pleasured groan tumbled from her lips upon feeling his tightness.

Eyes wide with horror, Alistair was unable to breathe for several moments. The pain was incredible, like being torn apart. It felt as if a red-hot knife had been stabbed into him, as if he were just impaled upon a blistering metal rod. In a reflex his hips bucked backward; this drove the appendage, so much larger than only two delicate fingers, deeper into him. He would've screamed his head off, but the shame of any of their companions seeing him bent over like some prison bitch held his voice in check. Instead he whimpered, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets with pain, tears flowing freely down his face. Alistair felt like a live butterfly pinned into a frame.

"Oh my, aren't we eager?" the girl purred in a mockery of affection. His muscles twitched and contracted around her as she slowly pushed herself into him all the way. If a monster he saw, a monster she would be. In fact, she wasn't even going to give him time to adjust to her. "You know what this means, don't you?" Her nails dug bloody furrows into his back. "This means you're my bitch now." Swiftly she commenced fucking Alistair in long strokes. The girl was a novice; nevertheless, the pumping motion of the pelvis came naturally to her.

The Warden thought the pain could not possibly get any worse when she'd first entered him. Boy, was he wrong. The hurt increased by tenfold when Hylla moved inside of him and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to distract himself. But all the templar training in Thedas couldn't help him with this ordeal. He felt pain, he felt humiliation, he felt shame, he felt... Was it possible? So it seemed. That feeling stabbing into his innards, twisting them into pleasant knots, was nothing other than pleasure. Even though his mind screamed that he was being abused, that this was wrong and unjust, his body reacted and took over.

Slowly but surely his pained whimpering transformed into a soft moaning. With every thrust, the rock-hard cock that pumped away in him hit a spot that felt particularly delicious. The soft noises he uttered only became louder when Hylla curved an arm around his hip and firmly grabbed his now hardened shaft. Her hand was slick with oil, only increasing the violent bliss he felt. Better yet, her hand was _experienced_. There was still pain, but it was so overridden by pleasure it hardly mattered. His mind fuzzy with the onslaught on his senses, Alistair tilted his pelvis to allow her to get even deeper.

This action made the little elf chuckle. "Like it now, do you?" She began moving quicker. "Say my name, little bitch." Her hand released his erection and came down on his ass with a sharp slap.

"Hylla!" he cried out. "Please, harder." His voice was hoarse, his handsome face contorted into an expression of unadulterated desire.

The young woman's lips curved into a smirk. Her hand came down once again, with more force this time. "Whatever do you mean, Alistair?" she drawled. "Did you want me to hit you harder?" She punctuated each thrust with a ringing slap, leaving a glowing red spot on his smooth skin.

The Warden gasped. "No..." For a moment doubt flickered on his features, but obviously his need was greater. "Stick it in harder?" he whispered tentatively.

Hylla laughed loudly, bringing her hand down hard yet again. "Not quite what I want to hear. You must know a better word for this, no? Let me help you along: it starts with an f."

"F...?" Momentarily his brown eyes had a look of confusion to them, then they lit up upon his finding the right word. "_Fuck_ me harder," he moaned.

"Good boy." His reward was for her to pound her cock into him as hard as she could, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the air. Her hand returned to its old task, stroking him firmly and quickly. The other tangled into his hair and roughly pulled at it. Alistair gasped and moaned with each thrust, with each motion of her hands; in the pit of his stomach pressure began to build.

Sweat poured off Hylla's brow while she fucked the Warden with all her might. It took all of her concentration to hold off on climaxing, but it was so difficult. His ass was so tight, so hot. The trembling of the body pressed against hers, the telltale throbbing in her hand told her that he was close to the edge as well.

Suddenly the pressure in his stomach exploded into waves of ecstasy that set his entire body on fire. Oceans roared, mountains moved, and he came harder than he'd ever done. Alistair screamed out his release, his raw cries causing birds to fly up from the surrounding trees.

The copious amount of his hot seed spilling over her hand, more than she'd ever seen with herself, meant Hylla's permission to let go. The tight clenching of his muscles around her cock gave her no choice, really. With one last deep thrust she spent herself inside of him, every fibre of her body flooded with pure pleasure. Moments later she flopped into the grass, sighing contently.

"That... was amazing," she breathed dreamily. Her voice possessed its usual dulcet tones again. With her release, satisfaction had fully replaced her anger. Not one pang of regret for the rough treatment of her fellow Grey Warden plagued the girl. Her eyelids fluttered; with a content smile on her pretty face, Hylla dozed off.

Alistair lowered his aching body onto the ground and cradled her in his arms. For the first time that night, he kissed her voluptuous lips, marvelled at the softness of them. He looked down on her sleeping form with a smile on his face. Who'd have thought he would get fucked up the ass by a girl who wasn't a girl after all? His jaw might be broken, there was a bloody gap where a tooth used to be not very long ago and he was pretty sure that he had just experienced the meaning of getting torn a new one. He was battered and sore, could still hardly grasp that the girl would treat him this way. Still, he felt content and _happy_. Hylla was right: he was her bitch. And he fucking loved it.

* * *

_I derived the name Hylla from the Latin word hilla (sausage). Not only depraved porn here, but education as well! _


End file.
